Finally
by Alihikaua
Summary: Mamoru comes to a realization that he likes Usagi after Motoki figures him out and when Usagi meets the boy at the arcade. Cute, I think...one shot.


Finally

Motoki shifted his backpack and grumbled to himself silently, cursing the gods for giving him so much homework and a long shift at the Crown Fruit Parlour. But then again, he barely did any work at the arcade, which means he can actually get some homework done. He mentally prayed that Usagi and her friends wouldn't show up. It's not that he didn't mind the company; it's just that his best friend Mamoru was always at the arcade. Which means, if you put Mamoru and Usagi together in the same room, it spells trouble.

There were times that Motoki wanted to kick Mamoru in the shin just to stop him from harassing Usagi. Motoki always had the undeniable urge to smash someone's head into the wall when it comes to Usagi. He's known Usagi since she was the age of seven. His father and as well as Usagi's were the best of friends, thus, Motoki and Usagi spent a lot of time together during the holidays and considered each other family. He thinks of himself as Usagi's older brother, while Usagi thinks of him as her demented and over-protective brother.

"Konnichiwa Motoki-kun." Mamoru greeted his best friend as soon as Motoki entered the arcade.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Motoki asked.

"You make it seem that my good mood is something bad."

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired. How was class?" Motoki apologized.

"Good. You know we need to get that project taken care of." Mamoru said with a glint in his eyes that Motoki never noticed before. Just when he started to lay his books out on the counter, Motoki heard the arcade bells chime, letting him know that he has customers.

"Motoki-onii-chan!" Usagi squealed.

"Hey runt. You're here early. No detention today?" He asked.

"Now that's a first Odango. Did you skip school today so that you won't have detention?" Mamoru asked.

Motoki cringed. He knew what was to come and that was Usagi's wrath, but low and behold, Usagi didn't fight back. She looked at Mamoru and back to Motoki with calmly.

"Iie, Mamoru-san. I was early to class this morning and I actually handed in my homework so Haruna-sensei didn't have any reason to detain me after school hours." Usagi replied. "Motoki-chan, can I have a booth today?"

"Sure Usagi. What for?"

"I just want a booth." Usagi responded. She really didn't want to give out any more information to Motoki as she knows what's to happen if she did.

"Okay, Usagi-chan. You can take that booth right over there." Motoki pointed towards the back of the arcade. He laughed to himself at Usagi's evasiveness. She should know him by now. Nothing escapes him especially when it comes to her and he very well knew that she wants a booth because she could be possibly entertaining someone from the male species.

"Arigato Motoki-chan." Usagi replied as she walked over to the booth.

"What was that all about?" Mamoru asked as soon as Usagi was out of earshot. "There was no insult. She didn't even call me Mamoru-baka?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty surprised that she hasn't hurled on bit of insult at you. She must be really in a good mood." Motoki replied as he opened his microbiology textbook.

Mamoru nodded his head and he too opened up his microbiology text booth and both young men went immediately to work on figuring out a problem for the next morning's class.

But before they can actually get any work done, the door chimes of the arcade rang once again; informing them there was a new patron to the arcade. Mamoru ignored the bell and so did Motoki as they worked out the problem in front of them.

"Konnichiwa Niko-chan!" Usagi exclaimed and waved her friend to come join her.

"Hello Usagi." Niko replied as he made his way towards Usagi.

Upon hearing the male voice utter his sister's name, Motoki's head shot up. Usagi saw Motoki's head emerged from his microbiology book and eyed her curiously. She gave him a look to keep away, praying that it would work. Motoki sighed in exasperation. He wanted to interrogate the young man and what his intentions are with his sister, but he wanted to prove to Usagi that he could keep his word. It was last year when she told him that he was worse than her dad when it came to boys and Motoki didn't like that one bit. His Uncle was a bit of homicidal when it came to boys coming to court or ask Usagi out on a date. He didn't want to be labeled by Usagi as the maniacal and homicidal brother.

"What's up Motoki?" Mamoru asked, sensing his friend had stepped away in the realm of their studies.

"How cute is that? My little sister has a boyfriend. I'm surprised Uncle Kenji hasn't killed this one. He must really like the guy." Motoki responded.

Unbeknownst to Motoki, Mamoru's eyes quickly clouded over as he looked over to where Usagi was sitting. She was laughing. There was a glint in her eyes that he's never seen before. Usagi was happy.

"What's cute about that?" Mamoru asked. "I couldn't believe anyone would ask Odango out on a date."

"What do you mean what's cute? Usagi finally has her first boyfriend. The boy that her Dad approved of and that I approve of. Then there'll be her first kiss, which of course, she'll gush with Reika and her friends and then at some point, I will hunt him down like a mad dog." Motoki replied and he went back on to highlighting important terms in his textbook.

Mamoru on the other hand, stared at Usagi and Niko. For some unknown reason, he didn't like the idea of the Odangoed one having her first boyfriend. The more Mamoru thought about it, the more he didn't like the idea. And when the prospect of Usagi's first kiss was presented to him, he seethed with anger. No one was allowed to kiss Usagi and when he meant by no one, he meat NO ONE.

Realizing that his friend was no longer paying attention to their studies, Motoki looked up to find Mamoru staring hard at Usagi and Niko. At some point, Mamoru turned a few different shades of red when Usagi touched Niko's hand. It finally dawned on Motoki why Mamoru was always rushing to the arcade after their classes at the University and the sour mood he'd develop when Usagi failed to show up.

Mamoru had a crush on Usagi.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Motoki asked his best friend bluntly.

Snapping out of his stupor, Mamoru turned and faced Motoki. "Ask her out? Are you bloody damn mad? This is Usagi we're talking about. Odango Atama. A cry baby, whiny, late as usual, bottomless pit." He responded.

"Watch it Mamoru. You're talking about my sister here." Motoki warned him from further insulting Usagi.

"Gomenasai Motoki-kun. Let's get back to this problem." Mamoru apologized and quickly returned to his microbiology textbook.

Mamoru spent much of his time trying to concentrate on the equation that he and Motoki were working on. It was getting harder and harder for Mamoru to concentrate when all he can hear is Usagi, laughing at Niko's stupid jokes.

"Would you excuse me for a second Motoki, I need to use the restroom." Mamoru said as he got up from his stool.

He rested is arms on the sink in the restroom and took a deep breath.

"Get a grip Mamoru. This is USAGI we're talking about. You need to concentrate on getting those rainbow crystals so that you can find your princess." Mamoru told himself as he splashed cold water on his face and made his way back to the booth. As he approached the booth, he saw Usagi and Niko talking to Motoki.

"I'll see you later Usagi-chan." Niko said as he took Usagi's hand and kissed it tenderly.

After Niko left, Usagi sighed and sat down on one of the stools dreamily. She absently flipped through Motoki's textbook. Motoki noted the grin plastered on Usagi's face. She must really like the guy.

"Usagi?" Motoki asked as he waved his hand back and forth in front of Usagi's face.

"Nani?" Usagi asked.

"You really like that boy, don't you?" Motoki asked as he darted Mamoru a look. Mamoru pretended not to notice it, but he was curious of what Usagi feels for this Niko boy.

"You know what Motoki, you're doing this problem all wrong. You didn't isolate the y variable and you forgot to factor. Multiply this one by five and then divide it by three." Usagi replied not hearing the question Motoki asked of her as she grabbed Mamoru's pen and started working on the equation. Once she's finished, she pulled Mamoru's book and opened it up to the back where the answers were located. "Here. I've finished the problem and it's correct."

Motoki's jaw dropped as he checked her answer with the one in the back of the book and it was correct.

"You closet nerd! When did you learn microbiology?" Motoki asked in astonishment.

Usagi laughed. "Just because I don't sometimes turn in my homework, that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"But you got a thirty on your algebra test. Don't you remember that?" Mamoru reminded her. He too was surprised that Usagi was able to figure out a problem that he and Motoki had been working on for three days.

"That's because I had no sleep and I didn't look at my notes prior to taking the test." Usagi responded.

Motoki smiled and gave Usagi a long and tight hug. Mamoru mentally wanted to kill Motoki although he knew that Motoki thought of the girl as his little sister. He wondered why he was so jealous in the first place and then reminded himself that this was Usagi he was talking about. Lazy, always late, and has a bottomless-pit for a stomach.

_"But she is beautiful. Just look at her long, silky blonde hair and those legs that go on forever. She's devoted as hell to the people she loves." _Mamoru wanted to slap himself for thinking that. There was no way in hell that he is attracted to Usagi.

"Earth to Mamoru?" Usagi asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Oh well. Hey Motoki. I've got to go. I need to call Niko and let him know about the carnival tomorrow. It's going to be so romantic. He's going to win me a teddy bear."

"Alright Usagi. I'll call you later if I ever run any problems with this damn homework." Motoki said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Mamoru seethed with anger when he saw Motoki give Usagi a kiss. Like he said earlier, no one was allowed to kiss Usagi, no one but him.

That's when it dawned on him that he does have feelings for the blonde haired beauty. In fact, he may be in love with her. Who cares about his dream princess when there's a real princess standing in front of him. He needed her because he loved her, thus he needed to tell her how really feels

He snapped out of his stupor when the chimes of the arcade rang. He looked around to find that Usagi wasn't even in the arcade anymore.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Motoki exclaimed. The look on Mamoru's eyes when he kissed Usagi goodbye and all of a sudden a dazed look as if he realized that Usagi was the one for him.

"You knew what?" Mamoru asked.

"Just admit it Mamoru. You like Usagi and I don't object. I rather see her with you rather than anyone else." Motoki replied.

"Fine. I admit it. I do like her. But it's probably too late to tell her how I feel. She seems so in love with Niko-san. To tell you the truth, I don't like the vibes from that boy. He seems after something else other than Usagi's friendship. But forget it anyway. She probably doesn't feel the same about me." Mamoru responded and returned to his homework. "She did touch my pen you know. It could be something."

"Uhuh Mamoru. Sure." Motoki said sarcastically. Seriously, the man had some serious issues. He couldn't talk to Usagi, but he's practically dazed when she touched his pen. Motoki hadn't dared to touch the pen in fear Mamoru might snap and break him into different pieces. It was obvious that Mamoru was crazy about Usagi.

Usagi walked back into the arcade remembering that she left her cell phone on the counter. Seeing Mamoru and Motoki working on their microbiology project, Usagi tiptoed and snuck in quietly and was unsuccessful. Her long blonde hair brushed against Mamoru's arm, which sent shivers down his spine. He's never touched hair like that before. His head snapped up from his book and he lightly touched Usagi's hand.

Usagi jerked in response to Mamoru's touch. Never did he touch her like that before. Actually, he's never touched her and she wondered why he would. Yet, she felt as though it was right.

Mamoru wondered why Usagi jerked when he touched her arm. He knew he'd insulted her way too much and that's because he didn't know how to deal with his feelings that he felt for her. Teasing her was the most logical thing to do and how he regretted teasing her so much.

Motoki watched the exchange between his little sister and his best friend. He dared not to interrupt them. It seems as though that Mamoru and Usagi thought they were the only ones in the room.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked when Mamoru did not release his hold on her hand. She looked into his eyes and awaited the insult, but none came. What she saw was the look of admiration, even love. Usagi knew she loved Mamoru, but she never admitted it to anyone. She knew that it would never be, so instead of hoping, she let the dream go.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered into her ear. "Aisheteru."

Usagi smiled at the revelation of Mamoru's feelings for her.

Seeing the look on Usagi's face, Mamoru smiled. He knew she felt the same way.

"I've waited so long for this Usagi." Mamoru said.

"So have I. Aisheteru Mamo-chan" Usagi replied as Mamoru claimed her lips.

"Finally." Motoki whispered as he returned to his homework and leaving the lovebirds to themselves.

Alihikaua: So? What did you guys think? Good, corny, sucked, etc? I try to write whilst working. You know, in between phone calls and this has been in the works for three days now. Comments and reviews are welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated, but no flames please.

Disclaimer: I do not seek to infringe the rights of others. I just merely work with existing legends and spin it in my own realm. THERE IS NO WAY THAT I OWN BLOODY SAILOR MOON! Got that??


End file.
